1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for obtaining ocular information.
2. Description of Related Art
As an ophthalmic apparatus for obtaining ocular information without contacting an eye, conventionally there is an apparatus which performs noncontact measurement of eye refractive power, a corneal radius of curvature and internal dimensions of an eye (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei7-255674). In order to increase efficiency of examination and the like, desired is an apparatus which is capable of obtaining more ocular information by itself.